You Will Never Be
by thebreakupsong
Summary: The three boys ran off of the stage with smiles planted on their sweaty faces. Little did they know a news that could possibly change their whole life was waiting for them in their dressing room.  Niley/Jemi Short story.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I had this dream like a bajillion months ago and I decided to write it down.**

They had no clue. They didn't see it coming

The three boys ran off of the stage with smiles planted on their sweaty faces. Little did they know a news that could possibly change their whole life was waiting for them in their dressing room.

Big Rob made his way over to the overly exited group of guys. He had a pained look on his face. "Boys, your parents are waiting for you in your dressing room. It's kind of urgent." He quickly ushered them away from their band and towards the never ending hall of the dressing rooms.

"Big, you're scaring me." Nick spoke up. His parents rarely had urgent news. And if they did, it was always a bad one.

No one said a word, but you could feel the tension between all 4 of the men.

Once they reached the dressing room door, no one wanted to come anywhere near it. They knew something wrong happened and they were too afraid to find out.

Big Rob let out a sigh and grabbed the door knob. "I'm really sorry."

**Possible story :)**


	2. 001

**I was supposed to upload this next week but I couldn't resist you guys. :) **

"Boys, please sit down." The curly haired woman choked out. Her eyes were red and puffy from the previous crying she had done when she had received the devastating news.

The three boys sat down on the couch across from their parents without making a noise, except for the leather squeaking as the settled in on the couch.

"Boys," Their father took in a deep breath. "Today your mother and I found out a very heart wrenching news about two of you guys's closest friends." He looked at his three sons. Their eyes were filled with such confusion. "One of them died. The other is in a very unstable condition."

The boys were too afraid to ask, too afraid of the possible answer. But after what seemed like a long minute, the eldest one spoke up and asked; "W-who are they?"The once quiet mother of the boys couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a loud sob and broke down in her loving husband's arms.

Joe felt a large lump in his throat. He had a feeling that he knew the two friends and he didn't want to hear the names said.

"They were Demi and Miley." The father looked at them in sympathy. "They were driving back from dinner out with their friends. The paparazzi were surrounding the car trying to take a picture. The flashes blinded Miley, one event led to another and-"

"And they crashed." Nick finished. His lip quivered at the thought of them getting hurt. He didn't want to hear the rest of the story. He didn't want to know which one of them died. It was too painful.

"They ran a red light by accident and a truck smashed into the drivers side." Mr. Jonas's voice cracked as he finished telling the news to his sons.

Tears began streaming down the three boys eyes. Nick couldn't believe his ears. He wanted this to just all be a dream. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Nick stood up and paced in front of the door. "Do I even have to asked who died?" He sobbed.

"Nicholas…" His mother, too, sobbed. She didn't have to finish the sentence for Nick to find out who it was.

Nick felt a large lump in his throat. It felt as though a part of him had just been ripped away. "No! You're lying!" His parents looked at him with such sympathy. Nick let out another sob. "This isn't fair!" He punched the door, leaving a large hole. He grabbed his hand he used to punch with and cried. No one has ever seen him break down like this, not even when his grandfather died.

Joe stood up and walked over to his brother who was leaning on the wall sobbing. He pulled him into a tight hug. "It'll be okay." He soothed.

Nick pushed his brother of him, earning a confused look. "It's not okay! It will never be okay! The girl I love died, Joe. She fuckin' died!" Joe winced at his brothers chosen word. Nick grabbed the door knob of the dressing room and opened the door. He sighed and turned around, facing his family. "I-I'm sorry. I really need some time alone right now." He left the dressing room and slammed the door shut. The whole family was speechless from the youngest Jonas's meltdown.

"I need to see her." Joe tugged on the ends of his hair. His parents nodded, giving him the approval of leaving and flying back to California.

"I'll go with you." The eldest of the three spoke up. "You're not going alone. You're going to end up doing stupid."

* * *

"Wh-what r-room is Demi Lovato i-in?" Joe stammered, scratching the back of his head in the process. He was total mess. His hair was sticking out from all kinds of places, he was starting to become stubbly around the chin area, and his eyes were bloodshot red. He was restless the whole four hour flight from New York to Los Angeles. He couldn't help but imagine at how Demi looked like. Whenever he tried closing his eyes, he saw a delicate girl bruised up and and covered with bloody bandages laying on a hospital bed. Joe would cry every time he would imagine the painful image of the girl he once called his.

The nurse looked up from the clipboard she was examining and gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's in room 254. It's down the hall, the first room to your right. You wont miss it, her family is sitting on the couch right outside." Joe nodded and managed to murmur a thank you.

He walked down the hallway of sick and injured patients, his older brother trailing right behind him. As he neared the family on the couch, his heart started to ache and the lump that was once in his throat was back. Demi's mother heard footsteps come near and she lifted her head off of her eldest daughters should and saw two thirds of the Jonas Brothers.

"Joseph!" She gasped. Tears in her eyes began to form once again and sobs were let out. Joe pulled her into his arms as she continued to sob. Once she had pulled herself together, she looked into Joe's eyes and asked; "Are you sure you'd want to go in there?" That's when Joe knew this was serious. Without hesitation, he nodded. The 40 year old woman pointed to the white door with the number 245 largely painted on it.

Joe slowly opened the door with his eyes closed shut, afraid to see what state Demi was in. Once he had finally had the guts, he opened his eyes and saw her lifeless body lying on the hospital bed, with numerous wires connected to her body. She had gauze wrapped around her head, he could perfectly see the red liquid trying to make it's way out of it. Her face was badly bruised, and a purple cast was on her arm.

Joe slowly walked towards her, not letting his gaze be torn away from the now damaged body of hers. He grabbed her hand and let out a sob. "Once I find who did this to you, I will kill them."

"Do you really think that will solve anything?" A little girl's voice asked. Joe turned around and saw a little version of Demi standing in the doorway. "Joe, I love my sister and none of us wanted this to happen to her. But I don't think killing the selfish scumbag who did this to her will solve your problems."

Joe smiled at her. She sounded just like Demi. She was mature for her age and it reminded him of Demi a lot. "I didn't actually mean it, Mads."

"You didn't mean it, but you want to because you think it's what Demi wants."

Joe was speechless. "Mads…" Madison just shook her head and gave him small smile.

"They were on their way to the airport." Madison blurted.

"What?" Joe looked at the little 10 year old girl with utter confusion.

"They were on their way to the airport to go to New York. They wanted to watch you guys's New York show."

"Wha- How did you know?"

"I over heard them in Demi's room the day before. They bought the tickets and everything. They were going to show up on stage dressed up as Big Rob. Miley was the one the brought it up, she wanted to help Demi patch things up with you again. And-"

"And flying out to New York was the plan she came up with."

"Miley's sort of a spontaneous person." Madison smiled. The young girl walked over to Joe and gave him a hug. She buried her head in his stomach. When she had finally pulled away, she looked at Joe and said; "I miss her. She was the only person who didn't look at my sister differently after rehab. Miley brought back the smiles and laughter to Demi."

"I miss her too. We all miss her, especially Nick." He let out a deep sigh, remembering how Nick reacted to the news.

"I wish we could go back in time to fix it." A small tear rolled off of her cheek.

"Listen, God wanted this to happen. He wanted Miley to come back into His kingdom. We should just be happy that now, Miley's up there, looking down at us."

"Wh-what if God takes Demi too?" Madison looked at Joe, her lip quivering. She didn't like the thought of her older sister leaving her and her family.

A tear escaped from Joe's hazel eyes. "I guess we'll have to accept His actions."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Thank you for what?"

"I couldn't talk to anyone about this. I wanted to, but it hurt people too much. I tried talking to Dallas, she ended up breaking down. I'm tired of holding it in." More tears spilled out of the young actress's eyes.

"It's okay to cry at times. You don't have to put up a brace face, Mads." Joe gave her a reassuring smile.

A subtle knock on the door caught their attention. "Hi." The black haired girl said with a soft smile on her face. Just like everyone, she had red eyes and messy hair.

"Selena." Joe said in shock.

**It's short :\ Writing this honestly made me cry. Just a little warning, this story will be a very tearful one. **

**-Natalie**


	3. 002

**Just like the previous chapter, this too is emotional.**

_"Selena." Joe said in shock._

"Hi." She said softly. She had been obviously crying. Her voice was hoarse, and just like everyone else's eyes, they were red and puffy. They stared at each other for quite a long time. And all though no words were said, they both have the same thoughts. _Demi._

"We'll leave you and Demi alone." Joe grabbed Madison's hand and walked over to the door. But before he left the room, he pulled his brother's once lover into his arms. Selena weeped into his shoulder. He gladly wrapped his arms around her body and asked Madison if Selena and him could have some time alone. Madison nodded and left the room without any objections. Although Madison didn't like what happened between Selena and her sister, she still loved Selena.

"I'm sorry." she repeatedly sobbed.

He lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault."

"It's not that Joe!" Tears were now streaming down Selena's face. She took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Wha-what if she leaves us Joe! My last words to her were hurtful! And I don't want her to die being angry at me. I will never be able to forgive myself!"

"Demi isn't angry at you. She was disappointed, but you two were best friends for 7 years. You and her may not be as close as before, but it doesn't mean she doesn't think of you and loves you. You're part of her life."

Selena took in a deep breath. "I think I want some time alone withe her right now."

Joe nodded and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

Once he had fully let himself out and shut the door, Selena walked over to her once best friend. She reached her hand out to touch Demi's hand, shaking in the process. Selena couldn't bare to see her like this. And when her skin had made contact with Demi's she broke out into tears once again.

"I-I know I would probably be the last one you would have wanted to be in here. But I still care about you and in my eyes, you're still like a sister to me. And I'm so sorry Dems. I'm sorry for the things I said to you and the things I've done. I love you."

* * *

_Was this the right thing to do? Why am I even here anyways? _Nick ignored the annoying voice that tried to change his decision and walked up to Miley's back door, leading to her wing of the house.

Nick pulled out his keys to Miley's house. She had given him those keys for his 15th birthday, and he had been using it since then. Even when they had broken up, just one call from Miley, he'd be already half way to her house having a tight grip on the key.

He opened the door and saw that nothing was touched. Nothing was cleaned. It was as though Miley was still here. The house still smelled like her, vanilla with a hint of jasmine.

Nick walked around the living room, his heart was still not ready to go in her room. It was too painful to know that he wouldn't be able to lay in bed with her anymore. He wouldn't be able to play her his new songs on her balcony. And lastly, he wouldn't be able give her goodnight kisses.

The room also left many bad memories. Especially their last words with each other. It had taken place in that very room.

After he finally stalled long enough in the lower level of Miley's home, he decided it was time. It was time for him to face his fear. Nick slowly trudged up the stairs. When he reached the oh-so-familiar door, he froze. It was all hitting him now. He wouldn't be greeted by her smiling face anymore. He wouldn't be able to sneak up on her while she strummed her guitar peacefully on her balcony. She was gone, and it was all hitting Nick.

Nick's hand shook as he reached the door knob. He opened the door and slowly walked into the slightly cleaned room. As always, Miley's closet looks like it threw up her clothes. Shirts of all kinds were on the floor and all kinds of clothing were thrown all over the floor, causing a hazard. As Nick made his way to his bed, he tripped over her favorite opened toe ankle boot heels. He took in the scent of room, it still smelled like her perfume.

Miley's once lover sat on the left side of the bed, making sure he didn't ruin the right side. _**Miley's side**_. Nick pulled one of the pillows to his chest and hugged it. It was the only thing he had that still smelled like her. He took in the strawberry shampoo scent and let out a few tears.

"I miss you. So much." He whispered.

Night time had come and the weeping Jonas fell asleep on Miley's bed, making sure to stay on his side.

* * *

Nick woke up to the sound of Miley's voice. Nick shot up off of the bed._ Was this all real?_ He heard it again, this time it was her giggle. Nick practically ran out of Miley's room, tripping over some articles of clothing along the way.

_I woke up from the nightmare! _He thought and partially hoped.

"Nicholas!" Miley giggled. Her voice was coming from downstairs. Nick's heart rate sped up us he neared the stair case. "Nick come here!" He ran down the staircase, only to find Noah snuggled into the couch with a large blanket wrapped around her. She watching video's from the Best of Both Worlds tour. It was a video of Miley and the 3 Jonas's riding their scooters on the stage before the show. He smiled remembering the wonderful memories of the tour. But his smile soon turned into a frown once he saw the youngest Cyrus trying her best to bottle up her emotion.

Noah pulled the blanket tighter to her body. She tried her best to hold the tears in, afraid to show weakness. Nick walked over to the little girl and sat next to her.

The seat cushion next to the young girl sank and caught her attention. Thinking it was one of her siblings, she turned her head with an annoyed look on her face. Instead she was greeted by a familiar face that she hasn't seen in a while. "Nick?" Noah gasped.

"Hey." He mumbled, not even bothering to look at her. Nick was staring straight to the television, watching Miley laying on the stage laughing with Joe by her side. He remembered the scene just like it was yesterday. Joe and Miley were running up and down the ramps and bumping into each other along the way and falling down on their butts.

There was a long silence in the room, except for Miley and Joe's laugh coming from the television and occasionally 15 year old Nick's chuckle. But it wasn't long before the youngest Cyrus shifted from her position and faced Nick. She stared at him for a long time, finding the right word to say without breaking down in front of her sister's once lover.

"I miss her." Noah squeaked.

Nick turned to Noah and saw her looking straight at him with a vulnerable look in her eyes. "Come here." He opened his arms and Noah gladly crawled into them. "I miss her too. I miss her a lot." Nick looked down at his ex-girlfriend's sister. He saw her trying her best to hold it all in. The sobs, the tears, and the pained feelings. "It's okay to let it out."

"Let what out?" She blinked back the tears. Noah knew what he was talking about, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want people to know and see how she as trying to hide it all in.

"Noie, it's okay to cry. You're human, humans cry. Especially when they lost someone they love very much." Nick's voice cracked as he tried to hold back a loud sob.

"But I don't want to! Miley was the only one who was strong whenever our family seemed to fall apart or go through tough times. She never cried. We all did but she didn't! I'm just trying to be like her." The little girl's vision started to blur and soon enough, a waterfall of tears fell from he eyes.

"Trust me, Noie, she cried. Miley may have not cried in front of you guys, but she cried at night in the privacy of her only reason why she didn't cry in front of you guys is because she didn't want your family to feel like the problems were too hard to overcome. Miley thought that if she cried, she'd show you guys weakness and failure. And every time your sister would call me crying, I would say to her the same thing I said to you."

More sobs were let out and tears streamed down the little girl's face. Nick brought her closer to his chest and silently comforted her. He gently ran his calloused fingers through her hair, humming a tune to sooth the little angel.

* * *

Joe sat in his room holding the package he received from Teen Vogue months ago. It still remained unopened, it sat on the corner of his desk. Untouched, collecting dust. He just stared at it, debating whether to open it or throw it in the trash, but even God knew he wouldn't do that to the only magazine issue he and Demi featured in as a couple.

Joe ripped open the yellow envelope, getting a paper cut in the process. "Fuck." he muttered.

The rockstar pulled out the magazine slowly, staring at the front cover. His heart ached as he flipped though the magazine. He missed the relationship he and Demi had. he couldn't help but thing back to the day they had the photo shoot for the magazine. Joe and Demi were happier than ever. And like always the joked around on set. The whole crew would smile at the young lover's great connection.

He remembered every single minute of that shoot. He remembered all the laughs that escaped Demi's lips. He remembered how beautiful she looked even with a little bit of make up. He remembered the interview they had when they constantly flirted with each other. And last but not least, he remembered that it was 48 hours before the broke up.

Tears started to blur the young singer's vision as he flipped even further in the magazine. He knew that if he continued even further he would have a mental break down. Joe closed the magazine and threw it against the ocean blue wall, a loud sob escaping from his lips.

* * *

"Joe, wake up!" Kevin shook his younger brother.

Joe slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by his older brother with a big smile planted on his face. "Why the hell are you smiling like that?" He muttered, groggily.

"She's awake." Kevin's smile grew larger.

Joe's eyes widen as his brain fully registered what his brother had just said. He quickly threw the blanket off of his body and grabbed his shoes. "Wh- We have to get there!" Joe said, with a small smile growing on his face.

The boys didn't even bother changing or combing their hair. It was just the hospital, right?

Once they arrived, Joe sprinted up the staircase, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. His heart pounded as he neared the floor Demi was on and once he had reached her door, he felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest.

**Before i go, I just wanted to say this: If you don't like the plot of the story please don't read it and leave reviews saying "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLAHBLAHBLAH" Look, I'm sorry you don't like what I did, you could always read another story. Leaving a review like that wont make me change the plot. It'll just make me lose inspiration to write. This is the way I saw the story would go and I'm sorry that it doesn't meet your standards.**

**-Natalie**


	4. 003

**WARNING! IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY! Even, I cried writing this! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. **

Joe ran down the hallway of the hospital ignoring Kevin's demands telling him to slow down. He wanted to get to Demi as fast as possible and he didn't care if he got hurt in the process of getter there.

"Joseph!" Demi's mother exclaimed once she spotted him running down the hall. She had a large smile on her face and tears running down her face.

"I-is she okay?" Joe said breathless. He put his hands on his knees in exhaustion.

"Yeah," She smiled. "She's asking for Miley though." A tear rolled down Demi's mother's cheek.

Panic flashed in his eyes, not wanting Demi to feel anymore aping. "Did you tell her?"

The mother shook her head and looked down. Joe just nodded and entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Demi said in a monotone voice once her ex entered the room.

"What? No 'hi'" Joe joked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Where's Miley?" she said, maintaining same the tone of voice.

Joe sighed. "Dem-" He took a step closer to Demi. He reached out to touch her arm, but she avoided his touch.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Tears streamed down her face. She grabbed the white hospital bed sheets. Demi sobbed and pulled them to her chest.

Joe pulled his weeping ex into his chest. And he, too, let out a few tears.

"P-please tell me she's alive." Demi sobbed into his chest.

"I can't." Joe whispered. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the top of Demi's head.

"No!" She screamed. "This isn't fair!"

"Sh…Dems, please calm down." Joe stroked Demi's hair, in a attempt to soothe her.

"This isn't fair!" Demi sobbed, over and over again. Her ex didn't do anything but continue to soothe her and hold her closer to his chest.

"This isn't fair…" She sobbed continuously.

Joe could no longer hold back the sob he was holding in. His body shook as he held Demi. The room was filled with loud sobs that were emitted from the previous lovers's mouths.

"Nick. Niiiickk!" Noah whispered loudly in attempt to wake up the curly haired boy that was in deep slumber on her descended sister's bed. "Nicholas!" she shook him in frustration. She has been trying to wake him up for the past 20 minutes and still no luck. At one point she thought he was dead, but obviously his constant twitching to her every motion was a sign that he was living and breathing.

Noah finally gave up and brought her mouth close to Nick's ear and yelled, "Nicholas! My mother wants to talk to you! WAKE UP!"

Nick's body shot up, his head colliding with Noah's. He brought his hand to his forehead. "Ow.." He mumbled.

"Finally." Noah huffed. "I've been trying to wake you up for like ever! My mom wants to talk to you about something important."

Nick's heart automatically began to beat faster, he could feel his hand produce sweat. He automatically thought of all the possible things he could have done to make Mrs. Cyrus want to talk to him.

"Don't worry, she's not mad. She wants to talk about," Noah paused, tears collected in her eyes. "Miley." She said, barely audible.

"M-Miley?" He stuttered.

Noah nodded and wiped her eyes. She got off of the bed and offered a hand at Nick. "She wants to talk about her memorial service."

Nick took her hand and got up and off of Miley's bed.

"She also said that you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks."

Nick trailed behind Noah as they walked to the main part of the Cyrus home. Once they had reached the living room, Noah excused herself to her room, leaving Nick and Mrs. Cyrus alone in pure silence.

"Noah said you wanted to talk to me about the Miley's memorial service." Nick spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I was wondering if you would like to make a speech." Tish said. Her voice was barely audible from all the crying she had done. "I know how much my daughter means to you, and you being up on that stage would really mean a lot to our whole family. You don't even have to talk about you guys's relationship. A simple little speech about you guys's friendship would be fine."

"No. I'm going to talk about our relationship._** I owe her tha**_t." Tears welled up in Nick's eyes. He could feel his heart ache as the flashback of Miley and his last conversation replayed in his head.

_**"This isn't fair! You can go out in public with all these girls but you can't even do it with me!" Miley's lip quivered as she held back the tears of anger.**_

_**Nick took a step forward, reaching his hand out to touch her.**_

_**"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" A tear fell from her blue orbs. "You'd go out to all these places with Selena, go to Disneyland with Samantha. But with just one mention of my name, you react to it like it's venom!" More tears spilled out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.**_

_**"Mi-"**_

_**"No! Not anymore, Nick. I'm sick and tired of this rut we're stuck in. Maybe it's better we don't talk to each other. It's obvious that we can't be just friends!" **_

_**"No no no no! Don't say that, Miley! Dammit! Can't you see that I'm trying!" Nick pulled at the ends of his hair in frustration.**_

_**"Trying? Is making me cry every night trying? Is going out with Selena and Samantha, knowing I love you, trying?" Miley cried. "Nick, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting with you. This is just like 2007 all over again, and honestly, I don't want it to end like that."**_

_**"AND CUTTING OFF OUR RELATIONSHIP WILL PREVENT IT! You know what if you don't want to see me, fine! We're through!" Nick stormed out of her room, not knowing it will be the last time he will ever see or speak to her ever again.**_

"I'm sorry." Nick cried over and over again, remembering all those painful words he said to Miley. "I didn't mean to!" He sobbed.

"Oh honey." Tish mumbled. She moved her body to the couch Nick was on and rubbed his back. Tears escaped as she tried to calm her daughter's lover down. "Miley loves you, and I'm pretty sure she has forgiven you already."

"I just love her so much, and I didn't think that was the last time I was ever going to see her. If I knew… If I could go back in time… I would change all the things I said. I would hold her in my arms one last time!"

"No one knew, sweetie."

Nick wiped the tears off of his face with the back of his hand and stood up. "I-I need to see her."

"She's still at the morgue."

Nick slowly approached the green blanket that covered his loved one's body. His hand trembled as he reached out to pull the cover off of her face.

Once he finally found the courage, he pulled the blanket off, revealing Miley's lifeless face. She had all sorts of cuts for the broken glass.

Nick let out a loud sob, seeing the picture of the one he loves in front of him. He didn't want to believe that it was her. He didn't want to believe that she was actually dead.

**Hello guys! I'm back! I told you guys I was going to upload 2-3 weeks tops :D**

**The next chapter will**_** probably **_**be the last one and it will be Miley's memorial. :) Thank you for baring with my short chapters and poor updating habits. **


	5. 004

The day they've all been dreading has finally arrived.

**Miley's Memorial.**

People from the industry all gathered in a fairly large church. The memorial was being broadcasted on national television. Fans from all over the country, all stayed at home with boxes of tissues surrounding them, ready to watch the very tearful memorial

The church was decorated in a very simple way. Nothing over the top. They decorated just as if it was Miley who was decorating it. White Lilacs surrounded the white and gold casket. There was simple creme carpet that went down the aisle. Everything was white, or something close to that color. Even the people who attended wore white. Miley was full of joy and her family thought that instead of crying that she's gone, they should celebrate the happiness she has brought to everyone.

It wasn't long before Billy Ray made his way to the podium, tapping on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Before I start, I would like to thank everyone for coming today." Billy Ray took in a deep breath and looked down at the papers in his hand. _**'Here it goes'**_ he thought.

One by one, each of the Cyrus's went up to speak about their beloved love one. And every time each one of them stepped off the stage, Nick felt the lump in his throat grow larger and larger.

The last and youngest Cyrus stepped up on stage. She was like a photocopy of the deceased starlet. Noah stood up on stage, no sign of sadness or pain visible. Nowhere, but her eyes.

"My sister has made mistakes in the past. Mistakes that any teen at her age, made." Noah spoke. "But because she was famous, no one let her forget that. My sister lived her whole teenage years under a microscope. Constantly being watched with every step, every move, and every word she said. It hurt me hearing all those things society said about her."

Still no signs of tears Noah spoke. "Whore, slut, talentless, bitch, prostitute, worst actress of the generation… the list could go on." The young girl read, she looked up from the paper. But instead of sadness, anger was visible in her eyes. "Society build celebrities up and right when they're at their peak, they tear them down. They harass them, they corner them until they get what they want. Just like they did with my sister."

Tears started to blur the young girl's vision. "I admired Miley for her strength. I admired the fact that she didn't let all those things affect her. Instead of being angry at the haters, she thanked them. She said that without them, she wouldn't be where she was because of how badly she wanted to prove them wrong." The tears that were once being held back by Miley's younger sister were now streaming down her face. "To many people, Miley was the worst role model out of all the people from Disney. But to me, she was the best. She made the mistakes for me. She showed me the consequences. Miley taught me that no one's perfect. And I love her, so much." Noah finished. The whole crowd clapped and others stood at the speech.

Noah stepped off of the stage and walked over to Nick and hugged him before making her way back to her seat with her family. "Go make my sister proud." She whispered in his ear and pulled away, giving him a small smile

Nick stood up shakily. He smiled at Noah and kissed her forehead. "You're one brave girl, you know that?"

Noah just smiled at Nick and made her way back to her seat.

"You don't have to do this." Tish whispered from behind him.

Nick cleared his throat and sucked in air in to his lungs. He turned around giving her and everyone around her a weak smile. "No. I want to." he said.

The 18 year old walked up to the podium, not taking his gaze off of the casket.

"To many people, Miley was a friend. An amazing one to be exact." Nick spoke. "And to the public's eye, I made it seem that way. But she was much more than that… She was my Miley. The girl who brought out my crazy side. The girl who made me want to jump in a pool in the middle of December. And if could go back, I would change everything. I wouldn't deny how I felt for her. Because I knew how much it hurt her whenever I denied her in public." Tears began to well up in the boys' eyes as he continued to speak about Miley. "My last conversation with Miley wasn't the most pleasant one. If I knew that- that it would be our last one, I wouldn't have said those things. I wouldn't have walked out on her." His voice cracked as he spoke.

He had to finish off, or else who wouldn't last. He would break down right there, in front of everyone. On national television. "P-people say that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. And it's true. I wish she didn't have to die for me to realize that I love her so much. I would do anything to bring her back, to take it all back." Tears were now streaming down his face, and down the audience's.

"I love you so much, Miley Ray." Nick whispered into the microphone, hoping that a sob wouldn't come out. Nick made his way back his seat in tears.

The young Jonas's speech made everyone's heart slowly break. There was not a dry eye in the crowd or at home who was watching. The speech had been to powerful.

Demi then stood up and got out off Joe's warm and welcoming arms. _**It was her turn.**_

She walked up to the podium, Demi hadn't spoken a single word and yet tears had already formed in her eyes. Scenes of what happened the night Miley's life was taken away all of sudden flooded back into her head.

* * *

**"And now I'm deafened by your silence, blinded by the tears. If you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find that here. Cause you lied your way to heartbreak and now it's all too clear; that **_**YOU WILL NEVER BE.**_**" Miley and Demi sang obnoxiously, driving down the streets of Los Angeles. It was a typical night in SoCali, the stars were out and there was a warm breeze blowing. **

**It has been a long time since the two stars had actually hung out and they were enjoying every single moment of it. **

**Miley looked up at her rearview mirror and saw two black vans following them. "Ugh. They're here." She groaned.**

**"How do they even find us?" Demi sighed, completely frustrated. There has never been a day when she could hang out and just relax without having the paid stalkers follow her around with their cameras, trying to capture every moment.**

**"They might as well take picture of me taking a shit." Miley grumbled. **

**"Try switching to the left lane and turn at the next stop light." Demi suggested. Miley then turned her turn signal on and right as she was about to merge in, one of the vans zoomed in, leaving her no room for her car. The turn was nearing and Miley stepped on the gas pedal a bit, trying to get in front of the van to make the turn. **

**"M-Miley." Demi trembled, feeling the car go faster.**

**"I got this, Dems." The star re-assured her best friend, who was now clutching onto the seat. She let out a small laugh at the sight. Turning her gaze back on the road, she looked to her left to see if the van was still there. And just as she expected, it was. A quick flash suddenly blinded her. **

**"Shit." Miley muttered. She brought the back of her right hand to her eyes and rubbed it. No luck. The van was too close and the papparazzi caught her right when she turned her direction to it.**

**"MILEY!" Demi screamed as their car zoomed passed a red light. It was the last thing she ever said until she felt a sharp pain on her left side. **

**The stuck car skidded across the road and finally stopped when it rolled to it's right side.**

**"Miley?…" Demi coughed, wincing in pain. She tried her best to open her eyes but she couldn't see anything but bright lights and few broken glasses. She tried to feel around her for her best friend. And just when she was about to give up, she felt something that seemed like flesh. Demi quickly blinked trying to adjust her vision. **

**When her vision was finally close to being normal, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was here best friend, laying unconscious with blood oozing out of her forehead and left arm. **

**Demi's body couldn't take it any longer and her vision started to slowly fade to black. The last thing she saw was her lifeless best friend and the last sound she heard was the paramedics, who were sadly too late.

* * *

**

Tears fell from Demi's brown eyes, and her body shook as she tried to hold back a sob. She brought her lips up to the microphone. "I-I'm so sorry. I can't do this." her voice shook as she tried to say the sentence without breaking down.

Demi ran down the stairs of the stage and back to her seat, only to be greeted by Joe's arms that engulfed her into a large hug. Tears seeped in to his white button up shirt but he didn't mind. He rubbed her back and guided her out of the church and into a small room in the back.

"I'm so sorry." Demi sobbed over and over again into Joe's chest.

Joe lifted Demi's chin so that he could look her in the eyes. There was so much hurt and pain that showed in her eyes. "Hey, you didn't do anything, okay. Don't blame yourself, Dems." He spoke slowly.

"I-if I hadn't suggested to switch lanes, m-maybe she would have been here right now. We wouldn't have to have this memorial!" Demi cried.

"Wh-what?" Joe asked. Obviously confused of what Demi was saying.

"I told Miley to switch lanes in attempt to get away from the papparazzi, but they cut us off and took a picture right when she looked out the window."

"Dems, do you hear yourself right now? You're not the papparazzi. You weren't the one that took the picture. You simply suggested something to get you away from them. It's not your fault. Understand?" Joe sop slowly.

"I- I need her Joe! WE NEED HER!" Demi cried. She reached down at her wrist, and quickly started snapping at the rubber bands that were around it. Demi had learned this trick from a girl she had become friends with rehab.

* * *

Nick stared at his hands, completely blocking out everyone at the church. Someone was speaking, but he didn't know who it was. He didn't want to hear their speeches. It was too painful to have everyone speak about her death.

Nick jumped at the feeling of someone's arm rubbing his back. He lifted his head and saw Selena giving him a weak smile. She was wearing a white sundress that ended right below her knees. Her hair were in soft and natural curls. And like every girl in the room, she had close to no make up on.

"How you holding up?" She whispered.

"I feel like shit." He responded, looking back it his hands.

"I'm not here to tell you that you'll be fine, like most people have been telling you. What I'm here to tell you is, she loves you. A lot."

"How do you know?" Nick snapped.

"Any girl who's willing to take all the shit you threw at her for the past few years must be crazy."

"Are you calling Miley crazy?"

"It's what love does to girl. It's what you do to each other. As much as I wanted to believe that what we had in 2008 and 2010 was real, we both know that was bullshit. You loved me, but you weren't _**IN LOVE**_ with me like you were with Miley. Just like you said, she makes you do crazy thing." And with that, Selena stood up and made her way back to her seat that was three rows away from his.

* * *

Once the memorial was over, the crowd the church held then drove to the Forest Lawn Cemetery in Hollywood Hills. A short prayer was said before the Pop Princess's casket was lowered in to the crowd. Loud sobs were emitted from the Cyrus's family, The Jonas's, and Demi's mouths. White roses were then thrown in, on top of the casket.

But before the casket was fully lowered, the curly haired Jonas walked up to it. He pulled out a small red velvet box. He placed a small kiss on it and then set it delicately on top of the box. Gasps escaped from almost everyone, completely shocked at what they just saw. Without a word, Nick went back to where he was standing as though nothing had happened.

* * *

**Well this was tearful one! It's over ... No happy ending I'm sorry. But I guess that's the lesson, life's not always going to be a happy walk in the park. Anyways, I might upload an epilogue to this. I'm also debating on whether to write version of the story if Miley lived. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the kind words :)**

**Ps. Long reviews make me smile.**


End file.
